I Had A Friend
by TheNewRepublic
Summary: Vanellope has never been able to trust anyone, which only makes her want to trust someone even more when she gets a chance. So when Vanellope finds someone who actually doesn't hate her, she can only hope to be her friend. Or maybe even something more…. (Pre-Movie)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vanellope stood between the racetrack grandstands. She looked towards the concession stand, hoping maybe she'd be able to buy something without the candy cashier yelling out "Help! Glitch!"

Vanellope flipped her hood up over her head and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. She stepped out into the open, hoping none of the other citizens or racers that were still there would notice her.

She started to walk as casually as possible towards the candy stand. So far so good.  
She reached the snack stand. There stood a gumdrop person, who had to stand on a stool to be able to see over the counter.

"One cream soda." Vanellope asked, trying to change her voice a little.

The gumdrop hopped off his stool and went over to a cooler. He pulled out a glass bottle of cream soda, Vanellope's favorite. He then hopped back up onto his stool and handed Vanellope the bottle.

"That'll be one dollar." The gumdrop said in a masculine, yet silly voice.

Vanellope reached into her pocket and pulled out an old wrinkled dollar bill, King Candy's face printed onto it's green backing. The gumdrop was about to grab it when a slight gust of wind blow it off.

"Oh, no!" Vanellope yelled, running after the bill. The gumdrop just watched as the girl ran after her money.

Vanellope started to gain on the bill. As she was about to swipe it off the ground, she ran into someone, knocking them both to the ground.

Citrusella sat up to look at the person who had just tackled her. She didn't recognize her with her hood up.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Citrusella asked, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl looked up at her, and Citrusella gasped. Vanellope's glasses had fallen off, revealing her real identity.

Vanellope looked panicked. "Please! Just leave me alone!" She begged. "I'm sorry!"

"I-It's okay." Citrusella said.

Vanellope seemed surprised. "You….you're not gonna yell at me?"

"Well….no." Citrusella answered.

"But….but why?"

"Well…" Citrusella hesitated. "It was just an accident."

"But I'm the glitch." Vanellope said. "Shouldn't you be mad at me?"

"I-"

"Hey! Citrus!"

Citrusella was interrupted by the voice of Taffyta Muttonfudge. The pink dressed racer came over. "What's taking you so lo-…" Then she noticed Vanellope. "Glitch! Get away from Citrusella, you freak!"

Vanellope got to her feet and backed up. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care of you're sorry. Get your sorry glitch butt out of here!"

"But, I-"

"Go! No one wants you here! No one likes you!"

Vanellope started backing up further before breaking into a sprint as she ran away. Citrusella could hear Vanellope's light sobs as she disappeared behind an audience stand.

Taffyta looked at Citrusella. "You didn't catch her glitch, did you?"

"I don't think glitching is contagious." Citrusella said.

"Oh, it could be. That stupid walking freak show. Why can't she just stay in her little hole?" She looked back at Citrusella. "You coming to dinner with us?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

Taffyta nodded and smiled. "Okay." She turned and started walking away. "Stay sweet!"

"Bye." Citrusella waved. Once Taffyta was out of sight, Citrusella looked towards the direction Vanellope had ran off. What was so bad about Vanellope?

Citrusella walked to her kart and hopped in. She sped off in the direction of Vanellope.  
She sped through the Candy Cane Forest. She then saw Vanellope sitting under a tree in the distance, face buried in her knees, crying. Citrusella hopped out of her kart.  
Once Citrusella had made it to Vanellope, she kneeled down. "Uh, hello?"

Vanellope looked up at her. Her eyes were red from crying. "W-what do you want?"

"I just….wanted to make sure you're okay." Citrusella explained.

Vanellope's face suddenly turned sour. "What's it to you? I'm just a freaky glitch."

"But…." Citrusella put her hand on Vanellope's shoulder.

Vanellope immediately slapped it away. "You're just here to make fun of me."

"No, I'm not." Citrusella said. "I'm here to say sorry."

"For what?" Vanellope snapped.

"For Taffyta."

"Oh, yeah. Right!"

"No, really. I don't think there's anything bad about you."

Vanellope's expression softened slightly. "You what?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. There's just a little error in your code."

Vanellope shook her head. "I'm nothing but an error."

"No." Citrusella put her hand on Vanellope's shoulder again. This time, Vanellope let it stay there. "I don't think you're a mistake."

Vanellope looked up at her hopefully. "You….you don't?"

"No." Citrusella said. "In fact, I feel bad for you. You never did anything wrong."

Vanellope actually smiled slightly. "I can't believe you're sticking up for me."

Citrusella smiled. "So what do you usually do around here?"

Vanellope looked down. "I don't do much. What is there to do by yourself? I just climb trees and stuff."

"You probably don't even have a home or a bed or anything, huh?"

"Well, actually, I do."

Citrusella was surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah." She stood up. "Come on. I'll show you."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They stood at the base of Diet Cola Mountain. "You live here?" Citrusella asked.

"Uh-huh." Vanellope answered.

"But….how do you get in?"

Vanellope walked up to the mountain wall. To Citrusella's astonishment, Vanellope walked right through.

"What the…!" Citrusella said.

Vanellope poked her head back out, smiling at Citrusella. "Come on!"

"But, I-"

She was cut off when Vanellope grabbed her wrist and yanked her inside. Citrusella shook her head and took a look around.

"Whoa!" She marveled.

"Come look." Vanellope took Citrusella's hand and led her further into the mountain. Soon, they came upon a large vat of boiling liquid.

"What is this?" She looked at the sign. "'Diet Cola Hot Springs. Watch out for falling Mentos?'"

"Yeah, yeah. Check it out." Vanellope picked up a rock and threw it in the air. It hit the Mento stalactites, knocking one candy loose. It fell to the pool of cola. When it hit the surface, a towering column of cola shot into the air.

"Whoa!" Citrusella exclaimed. Her astonishment was cut short when a blistering pain hit her hand. "Ow!" The boiling cola had hit her hand.

"Oh! Watch out!" Vanellope said.

"Ow." Citrusella said again, holding her burnt hand.

"Did I hurt you?" Vanellope asked cautiously, coming to Citrusella's side.

"It's fine." Citrusella said.

Vanellope looked at Citrusella's hand. It was a deep red. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Vanellope." Citrusella promised.

Vanellope sighed. "To think I nearly crippled the first person to ever speak to me."

Citrusella looked over at her. "I'm the only one to ever be nice to you?"

Vanellope nodded. "And I want to say thank you. It means a lot to me."

Citrusella smiled. "I knew you weren't all that bad."

Vanellope grinned. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She ran over to a little makeshift hovel. "This is where I live."

Citrusella looked it over. "This is it?"

"Well, yeah. I know it's not much, but it's home." She sat down on her spongecake bed. "This is where I spend the night." She picked up a large candy wrapper off the bed. She threw it over her. "I use these as sheets. It's actually pretty comfy."

Citrusella walked over and stood at the side of the bed. "So this is all?"

Vanellope sat up, suddenly taking a serious tone. "Well, yeah. What do you expect? I was never given a home, so I had to make one." She looked down with a sigh. "In fact, I kind of like it here. Keeps me away from anyone, because everyone hates me."

Citrusella's heart nearly broke. She sat down next to Vanellope and wrapped her arm around her. "I don't hate you."

Vanellope looked up at her. She stared at her for a moment, and then hugged her, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Thank you."

Citrusella returned the hug.

Vanellope sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "This is the first time I've ever been hugged."

"I'll hug you when ever you want." Citrusella promised. "Is there anything else you want?"

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked.

"Like, is there anything you've always wanted to do with someone?"

Vanellope let go of the hug and thought about it. "Well….I don't know."

Citrusella smiled slightly. "Well, you've probably never spent the night with someone."

"No." Vanellope said. "Can I stay over with you tonight?"

"Sure, Vanellope." She held Vanellope's hand.

Vanellope smiled. "No one's ever held my hand."

Citrusella smiled and stood up. "Well, I'll hold your hand all the way to my house, okay?"

Vanellope stood up with her. "I can't believe your being so nice to me."

"Hey, you deserve at least one friend."

Vanellope looked up at her. "Friend?"

Citrusella smiled. She nodded. "You'll be my friend, right?"

Vanellope smiled. "Yes. Yes!"

Citrusella giggled. "You now," They started walking towards the exit. "I knew you weren't that bad of a girl, but I never knew you'd be such a sweetheart."

Vanellope sighed with a smiled. "It's like I've always dreamed."

"What?"

Vanellope looked up at her. "That someone cares about me."

"Well," She stepped a little closer to Vanellope. "If you ever feel bad, I'll be there for you."

Vanellope smiled widely. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Yeah." Citrusella agreed. "And maybe someday, someone else will realize what I've realized and be friends with you, too."

They left Diet Cola Mountain. Citrusella started leading Vanellope towards her house. Not once did she let her hand go.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: Very fluffy, so be warned! XD))

* * *

They reached Citrusella's house. Citrusella led Vanellope up to the front door and opened it. "Come on in."

It was a nice little house. The front door led into the living room that had a couple of recliners and a TV. To the left was a doorway that led to the kitchen. Straight ahead was a hallway with a couple doors that Vanellope assumed was the bathroom and bedroom.

"Wanna watch TV?" Citrusella asked.

"I guess. I've never watched TV before." Vanellope said.

Citrusella shook her head. "As if I couldn't feel more sorry for you."

Vanellope giggled. Citrusella sat down in one of the recliners. The chair was big enough for there to be plenty of room for a second person. Citrusella patted the space next to her. "Sit down."

Vanellope walked over and hopped onto the recliner. She leaned back into the cushiony fabric as Citrusella switched the TV on.

"What do you wanna watch?" Citrusella asked.

"I don't know. I don't really have any previous experience."

"Oh, right. .you kissed me." Vanellope said.

"Yeah." Citrusella said.

"You kissed me. I.I never thought I'd I do something?"

"You could kiss me back." Citrusella said, turning her head so her cheek was open for Vanellope.

"Oh." Vanellope said, a little bewildered. "Okay."

Citrusella waited for a kiss on the cheek, but instead, Vanellope leaned around and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Citrusella's eyes popped open. She turned her head to look at Vanellope. "V-Vanellope?!"

Vanellope seemed to get what she'd just done. She looked away. "Oh. Sorry."

It took Citrusella a few moments to overcome her astonishment. "No, it's.I feel like I crossed a line or something." Vanellope said. "I'm new did you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you kiss my lips when I kissed your cheek?"

"Well, I don't know. I didn't really know any other way to show you how special you are to me."

"Yeah, each other." Citrusella looked up at Vanellope. "Do." Her stomach twisted slightly. "I think you're cute."

Citrusella giggled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Vanellope said. "I kinda like the color blue."

Citrusella smiled, blushing a little. "Well, I think your cute, too."

Vanellope smiled, but then her smile disappeared. "You're just saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm not." Citrusella protested.

"But.I cry with you holding!" Citrusella stormed over and jumped on top of Vanellope, pinning her shoulders down. "I oughta club you!"

"No, please!" Vanellope begged, but she was still laughing.

Then Citrusella got an idea. With one quick motion, she yanked off Vanellope's skirt, but instead of leaving it on her ankles, she grabbed it into her arms and jumped off the bed.

Vanellope screamed and pulled the bed sheets up to cover herself. "Citrus!"

"What?" She asked sarcastically. "I was just helping you get changed for bed."

"Whatever!" Vanellope yelled at her. "Give 'em back!"

"Nope." She dropped them on the ground. "You can go over and get some of my pajamas."

"Yeah, right!" Vanellope said.

Citrusella held her hands behind her back. "Well, I guess you can sleep in what you've got on. Just remember, I'm sleeping in here, too."

"Errrrrr! You're so mean!" Vanellope said sourly. "You better not look."

"Promise." Citrusella said, covering her eyes with her hand.

Vanellope hopped out of bed and hurried over to the closet. She quickly grabbed a pair of green shorts and slipped then on. "Okay. There."

Citrusella uncovered her eyes. She walked over to her. "You know I'm just playing around with you. It's what friends do."

"Yeah, I know." Vanellope said.

Citrusella took Vanellope's hand. "You look cute, though."

Vanellope giggled. "Thanks."

Citrusella lead her back to the bed. Vanellope lied down as Citrusella lifted the covers over her. She went and turned out the lights, leaving the lamp on. Citrusella walked around to the other side of the bed and lied down. She pulled the bed sheets over her and switched off the lamp.

"Wait." Vanellope said.

"Huh?" Citrusella asked.

Vanellope hesitated. "I'm." Her voice trailed off.

"Huh?" Citrusella asked.

Vanellope moved her face a little closer to Citrusella's. She took a deep breath. "Because I love you."

Citrusella gasped. She stared down at Vanellope with astonishment. Vanellope wasn't sure what to make of it, so she did the first thing that came to her mind: she kissed her.

That amazed Citrusella even more. Vanellope didn't take her eyes off Citrusella until a smile slowly grew on the blueberry girl's face.

Citrusella stroked Vanellope's hair. "I love you, too, Vanny."

Vanellope smiled. She laid her cheek back down on Citrusella's chest. "Citrus?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?" She asked.

Vanellope sighed. "You're my hero."

Citrusella smiled. She laid her head on top of Vanellope's. She held her close as Vanellope slowly fell asleep. Soon, Vanellope was completely asleep, and Citrusella was close. She kissed Vanellope one more time on the head until drifting off herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Citrusella's eyes slowly opened. She looked down to find Vanellope still lying her head on her chest, sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. Citrusella smiled and gently ruffled Vanellope's hair. "Vanny." She whispered.

"Hm?" Vanellope asked quietly, opening her eyes slightly.

"Good morning, sweetie." Citrusella said sweetly. "You know how cute you look when you're sleeping?"

Vanellope smiled. "Yeah."

"You wanna keep sleeping?"

"Yeah." Vanellope said, closing her eyes again. Citrusella slowly laid Vanellope's head on the pillow and got up off the bed. She walked around to the other side if the bed. She leaned over and kissed Vanellope's cheek, causing her to smile. She hugged Vanellope. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Mmm." Vanellope said, rolling over. Citrusella left the bedroom and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She made a bowl of blueberry cereal. She sat down at the dinning table and ate her breakfast quickly. She then went into the living room to watch TV. After a little while, Citrusella heard the bedroom door open. She turned to see Vanellope, pillow still in her arms, rubbing her eye. "Citrus?" She asked.

"Yeah, Vanellope?" Citrusella asked as she stood and came over to Vanellope.

"Are you racing today?" Vanellope asked. Citrusella nodded.

"It starts in an hour or so."

Vanellope looked down for a moment. "Could I come and watch you?"

"Of course." Citrusella said, but then her expression turned serious. "But you can't be around me."

Vanellope frowned. "Why?"

"Because King Candy doesn't want you anywhere near the track." Citrusella said guiltily. "Believe me, I'd want you right there, but everyone would go nuts if they saw you."

Vanellope sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Citrusella shook her head and hugged Vanellope. "Oh, Vanellope. I'm so sorry for the things you have to go through. You're such a sweet, pretty girl, but everyone refuses to acknowledge it."

"I can still come, right?" Vanellope asked.

Citrusella released the hug. "Tell you what. You can hide out between King Candy and Minty's audience stands. After each race, if I can, I'll come and visit with you. Okay?"

Vanellope smiled. "Okay."

Citrusella stared at Vanellope for a moment. "You're so pretty."

Vanellope giggled. She took Citrusella's hand. "So are you."

Citrusella rocked back and forth, looking at Vanellope. "I like your eyes. Brown and green like that."

Vanellope giggled a little harder. She gently pushed Citrusella playfully. "Quit it. You're making me blush."

"No! I don't wanna stop." Citrusella protested. She took Vanellope's other hand. "I like your eyes, your hair, your smile." Citrusella leaned her face closer to Vanellope's. Their noses touched. "I even like your cute little nose."

Vanellope laughed. "Is there anything about me that isn't cute?"

Citrusella shook her head. "I doubt it." She kissed Vanellope's lips.

Vanellope closed her eyes pleasantly, raising herself onto her tiptoes slightly to get closer to Citrusella. Citrusella let the kiss go.

Vanellope giggled. "I've never felt what a real kiss feels like until meeting you."

Citrusella graced her fingertips over Vanellope's cheek. "I promise you'll get those a lot more often."

Vanellope laid her head on Citrusella's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, girlie." Citrusella smiled. She kissed Vanellope's head. "I've always wanted to fall in love, but I never thought I'd be with you."

Vanellope looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I mean it took me so long to finally realize that you're the girl of my dreams."

Vanellope grinned. "I'm the girl of your dreams?"

"Yeah. Incase you haven't noticed, I haven't been able to look away from you half the time I'm around you."

Vanellope sighed. "Well, when you first opened up to me about you not thinking I was bad, it changed my life. I mean, I always thought I didn't have a use."

"Well, now you do." Citrusella said. "You're my little Vanny."

Vanellope snickered. "Is that your nickname for me? Vanny?"

"You like it?" Citrusella asked. Vanellope thought about it. "Could you say it one more time?"

"Vanny." Citrusella said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Oh, yeah! I love it." Vanellope paused for a second. "Would you like a nickname?"

"Maaaybe." Citrusella said.

Vanellope thought about it, and then got an idea. "How 'bout…." She thought a little more. "Elly?"

Citrusella smiled. "Aw! Vanny and Elly! How sweet!"

Vanellope hopped a little. "Yay! We have nicknames!"

Citrusella laughed. "Okay, now it's starting to get cheesy."

Vanellope smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She looked at Citrusella for a moment, then she remembered. "Hey. When's racing start again."

"Half hour or so." Citrusella said, but then jumped. "And I'm still in my pajamas!"

"Hurry, Elly!" Vanellope laughed as Citrusella darted into her room.

"Where are my racing clothes?!" Citrusella yelled.

Vanellope came in. "I don't know. You changed in the living room last night."

"Oh, right!" She darted back into the living room and found her clothes on one of the chairs. She scooped up the garments and ran back into her bedroom. After about a minute, Citrusella emerged fully dressed. She, along with Vanellope, ran outside. Citrusella looked around. "Where's my kart?"

"You left it in the forest." Vanellope pointed out.

"Oh, fudgewad!" Citrusella cursed.

Vanellope gasped. "Citrusella. Language."

"Sorry." She sighed. "But now my kart's lost somewhere in Candy Cane Forest."

"I remember where it is." Vanellope said.

Citrusella turned to her. "You do?"

"Yeah. I know every tree, pond, and double-stripe there is in that place."

"Well, let's go, then." Citrusella said.

"Okay, follow me." Vanellope and Citrusella took off into the forest. After about five minutes of jogging, Vanellope had led Citrusella to her kart.

"Wow." Citrusella said, bent over, breathing deeply. "Thanks."

"No prob. Now let's go!" Citrusella climbed into her kart. Vanellope climbed on behind her, sitting on the flat surface behind the driver's seat. Citrusella then started her kart and sped off towards the track. When they arrived, they pulled up behind a wall of pink lollipops on the side opposite to the audience stands and the town square. "Okay." Citrusella said. "Hop off. Remember between King Candy and Minty's stands."

"Got it." Vanellope slid down and kissed Citrusella's cheek. She then dropped down. "Good luck, Elly."

"Thanks, Vanny." Citrusella smiled down at her and then sped off to position her kart on the track.

Vanellope sighed. She started walking around to the other side of the track. She snuck around to her designated spot agreed upon: between King Candy and Minty's stands. She watched as the racers took their positions.

Meanwhile, Citrusella parked her kart on the second row of racers corresponding with the sixth place finish she had gotten yesterday. Citrusella hopped out of her kart only to be approached by Taffyta Muttonfudge.

"Citrus. Where were you last night? We missed you." She asked.

"I was….having kart trouble." She lied.

Taffyta nodded, not buying her story.

"Okay. Did you spend your time with anyone else?"

Citrusella looked around. "No."

The lollipop in Taffyta's mouth switched from side to side. "Okay. Well, good luck."

"Ha ha. You, too." Citrusella said nervously. Taffyta turned and walked back to her kart. Citrusella sighed. "Could she know?" She whispered to herself. She shook her head and climbed back into her kart, awaiting the starting signal.


End file.
